Massage Therapy
by BronzeHairedDazzler
Summary: In isle Esme Bella come up with a new idea to seduce Edward. We will see just how much success she has had. One-shot.BPOV


**DISCLAIMER** **: I don't own even Edward (*sigh*). The right belongs to SM, (Damn!)**

 **BPOV**

My husband is insane. My whole body feels so sore. I don't think I can walk for two days.

But it's not the kind of soreness I would prefer. Far from it ,actually.

To keep me distracted from the whole sex thing, he has made me hike around the island the whole day. By the evening, I'm so tired I can't even move my legs.

 _I really need a body massage._

The ghostly chuckle I hear a moment later makes me realize that I said the last part out loud.

That little Bart! The least he could do give a massage instead of laughing at me.I throw a glare toward the bathroom door, but don't bother to get out of the bathtub.

Massage and Edward. Hmm... Now _that_ is a good idea.

I saw in a movie heroine was trying to seduce the villain that way. Not that Edward is a villain_he is my hero, but ...maybe... it will work on him.

The only problem is to make him comply to this and I have a perfect solution for that.

That give me the energy boost I need to get out of the bathtub.

I wear a simple tank top and shorts instead of the lingeries I have been wearing last few nights and march toward the kitchen.

As I sit at the dinning table, Edward places a plate of eggs in front of me. The smell is mouthwatering and make my stomach rumble but I don't touch it.

"Do you want something else, Bella?" Edward asks when he sees that I'm not eating anything.

"No, I'm not hungry." I tell him meekly.

"Not half an hour ago you said you were starving and now you are not hungry?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Not really." I tell him with saddest voice I can master.

He cups my face in his hands,"What's wrong? You look upset. "

 _Well, my husband decided not to touch me in my honeymoon, that is what wrong._ I thought before saying out loud, "I am a terrible wife."

"Why would you think that?"He asked, bewildered. " You are the best wife in the world. "

"No, I'm not the best. I'm worst, actually. I never do anything like a wife should. I never take care of you.." Tears fall down my eyes. Because as I said that I realize just how true they are.

The water work seems to scare him and I feel a little guilty for doing this but don't want to back out of this now.

"You take care of me, Bella." He trys to assure me quickly, like I know he would.

"When?"I ask petulantly.

"Always." He tell me in earnest.

"You are just lying to make me feel better."Dramatically I try to free my face from his grasp and when I have failed to do so, just avoid his eye.

"I am not"

"Tell me then what can I do to make you believe that you're an amazing wife?" He urges, when I don't say anything.

"Let me do something for you." I almost beg.

"Whatever you want." He promises.

I pretend to think for a few minutes and say "Massage. Let me give you a back massage." I want to start slowly, so that he will let his guard down and back massage is a good start.

"Back Massage? You know I'll never need a massage. I don't know if it even works for us." He says in surprise.

 _We will see._ I thought . "Please?" I give him the puppy dog face.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy."He relents.

" Really?" It was easier than I thought. I guess my acting skill is not as bad as they say.

"Yes" He sighs and I do a mental fist pump.

"But, you have to finish your dinner first."

"Sure" I devour everything he has made and grab his hand and drag him to bedroom. Well, I _try_ to drag and he follow me to bedroom.

"Don't you look a little bit too excited?" He looks at me suspiciously.

I try to hide my excitement before he get TOO suspicious. "Well, you always do everything for me. It's first time I am doing something for you." I lie.

He narrows his eyes before shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

 _Have sex with me."_ Take off your clothes. "

He pinch the bridge of his nose. "Bella..." He starts with an exaspareted voice. But I interrupt

"How am I going to give you a massage if you don't take your clothes off ?" I ask innocently.

Though, I _can take your clothes off for you, if you want._ I swoon a little at the idea.

"Only massage. No funny business." He tells me sternly.

"You are behaving like I'm gonna _rape_ you or something." I huff. He does not need to know that I have every **funny business** in my mind.

He rolls his eyes and takes off his cloths save his boxers. I consider telling him to take it off but decide to not push my luck too much.

"Lie on your stomach." I instruct him.

He mumble something which sounds like 'I'm going to regret this' before climbing on the bed _._ He sighs before lying face down on the bed, "Like this?"

I stare at the smooth line of his back, his shoulder, his muscular arm. His hips slightly raise off the bed making his butt look more delectable.

" _Oh! Yes, definitely_ like _this._ Love _this actually_. I think I drool a little.

A loud throat clearing snap me out of my ogling.

"Bella?" He call my name.

"Sorry." I smile sheepishly.

 _Do you must always behave like an unruly hormonal teenage?_ I chastise myself. _Remember you are here to seduce him, not be seduced by him. Now, behave like the strong Cullen woman you are and get your husband to have sex with you._

After the amazing pep talk I have given myself, I take a deep breath and go for it. _I'm so going get him._

I try to remember the few techniques Renée has taught me about massage. I start from his neck and shoulder and slowly make my way down his back.

At first, he become absolutely still, but when I trail my fingers down his spine he shiver. So I repeat the process. This time he let out a quite gasp.

After a few minutes of that I trail my nails on his back, I remember he has liked it the first time. He makes a low rumbling sound in his throat, almost a purr and I bit my lip to keep myself from whimpering.

When I have enough of this I decide to go for the kill.

I bent down and whisper in his ear. "Would you like a _front_ _massage_ , now."

"Yes, please." He groan.

 _Victory_!

This time, I straddle his hip(Oh!yeah! He is definitely enjoying the massage!) and repeat the process on his chest, and abs and stomach.

Not even five minutes of the _front massage_ he has me pinned to the bed, kissing me furiously. I hear a tearing sound then feel his hands on my bare breasts and at the same moment he thrust his hip into mine. The thin material of my shorts, somehow, make the sensation more intense.

God, I have forgotten just how alive his touch makes me feel. The sensation is so great it almost feels like a dream.

This is why I'm ready to do anything for it.I have to know that it's real, not a dream.I have to touch him, I have to feel the power in his arms, the rippling of his back as he dive into me with each powerful thrust.

It is too much and not enough. I want more. I will always want more of him.

When my lungs feel like they are going to bust from lack of oxygen, I pull my mouth away from his. He move his mouth down my throat,my collarbone, my chest. I feel his hand which has been busy with my breasts before his mouth take its place starts to move down toward my shorts. My breath catch in my throat in anticipation.

But, since the universe hates me, just then his phone starts to ring loudly in the otherwise silent room. The loud ring of his phone seems to break him out of the lust- fueled he has been in.

In flash he is on the foot of the bed. "Damn it, Bella!" He looks really mad.

 _Why? Oh! God , why do you hate me?_ I curse my bad luck while lie on the bed, trying to catch my breathe.

The stupid phone starts to ring again. I glared at it. _Stupid piece of junk! Ruined my life!_

I grab it before Edward even reach for it. **"** COULDN'T YOU WAIT A FEW HOURS!? I WAS TRYING TO GET MY HUSBAND TO FUFK ME." I all but scream in the phone.

It's pin drop silent for few seconds, then a tiny voice speak from the phone. "Sorry, Bells." And, just like that,I feel doused in a bucket of icy-cold water.

" DAD!" I scream again. But this time from mortification.

"I'll call you later. Bye, Bells." He squeaks out and cut the line.

I look up to see that Edward's eyes are almost bulging out of sockets and his mouth resembles a perfect 'O'. He looks so comical, if I hadn't been so embarrassed, I would have laughed at him.

"We will not talk about this. Ever." I tell him sternly and the dam break lose.

He throw his head back and laughs and laughs. He laugh louder than I have ever heard him laugh.

 _Great!_

"Shut up!"I growl at him. But, that only succeed to make him laugh even harder.

I grab my tank top(or, at least, the remnants of it) and walk into the bathroom with as much dignity as I have left (which isn't much)and slam the door shut.

I think,tonight I will sleep in the bathtub.

 **AN- I hope you like it. Please, don't forget to give me your opinion about this story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S.- check out my other story "MY FIRST AND LAST EVERYTHING".**


End file.
